


Sparks

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love at first..., M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: It's their wedding toast!
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Love at first touch, written for Monthly Sekai's Challenge #1

“I never believed in love at first sight. I still don’t believe in it, if I may be honest.” People around him chuckled, which was the response Sehun was aiming for. “I know you don’t believe me. I understand. I mean, look at him…” Sehun looked to his left, where Jongin was comfortably seated, a huge smile spreading at his beautiful face, creating small wrinkles in the corner of his eyes. Sehun would always stare at him, dumbfounded and lost at words. But, not today. Today he had to keep speaking. “Who wouldn’t fall immediately in love with the way he looks?”

“You didn’t!” Jongin replied, causing a big round of laughter.

“No, I didn’t. For me, taking pictures of Gucci’s Korean Ambassador for Vogue was just another job. After so many years in this business, one gets used to seeing beautiful people on a daily basis. So, no, I didn’t fall in love when I first saw him. It took me about 30 minutes into the job, bad lightning on set and a slippery floor to fall in love with him.” Sehun chuckled. “You see, I didn’t like the way the lights were not setting the right tone on my photos so I tried to fix them by myself and ended up slipping and falling on my ass.”

“He’s so clumsy.” Jongin chuckled at the memory of seeing Mr Oh-So-Handsome Sehun laughing hard at his own demise, butt on the floor and camera on hand.

“I’m not clumsy. I slipped on a wet floor. And started laughing. And because I was laughing I wasn’t able to get up. So Jonginnie, my kind-hearted Jonginnie, came to help me. He gave me his hand and when I touched it, I swear to God, I felt like a jolt of electricity ran through my entire body. It was just for a brief moment, but that spark made me look at him, really look at him, and that’s when I decided I had to get to know him better.”

“It was love at first sight.” Jongin’s conclusion made everybody at the wedding laugh one more time.

“No, Nini. It was love at first touch.” Sehun stretched his left hand and Jongin held it with his own, showing off the matching rings on their wedding fingers and rising to stand next to his newly wedded husband. “And I still feel the same spark coursing through my body every time I touch you. I love you, Mr. Teddy Bear! And I will love you ‘til the day I die.”

“I love you more...!”

They kissed lightly, cheers and whistles filling the background of their own bubble. When their lips separated, they walked to the center of the dance floor and, under the claps and cheers and flashes from their friends and families, they danced their first dance as husbands. Only two years after their first meeting.

“I love it when you tell others how you fell for me.” Jongin murmured. 

“I know.”

“I wish I had a unique story like yours to tell people.” he sighed and got closer to his husband’s body, head placed on the crook of his neck. “But I’m a walking cliché, so I had to fall in love at first sight with the only person I know who doesn't believe in that.”

Sehun chuckled. “I may not believe in love at first sight. But I believe you, my love. I will always believe you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank U for reading ❣


End file.
